Tiny Toon Adventures Deleted Scenes
These are fan-made deleted scenes of Tiny Toon Adventures. Deleted Scenes *The Buster Bunny Bunch: In the segment Squish, when bug-sized Dizzy gets squished by a big Dizzy, there was going to be a weird sequence with Dizzy getting squished and resquished and weird shapes spinning around. *The Acme Acres Zone: In the segment Bacon Strip, after the toons gasp when they see Hamton not wearing anything, they scream at the top of their lungs. In the segment Senserely Yours, Babs, after Hamton tells Babs she lost her sense of humor, Calamity holds up a sign that says "AND I THINK YOU LOST YOUR CLOTHES TOO!". *Life in the 90's: In the segment Whining Out, when Buster guesses Babs (as Cher) is Barbra Bush, Babs says "Close enough," before changing into her Cher voice. *Wake Up Call of the Wild: *You Asked for It Part II *Spring in Acme Acres *The Wide World of Elmyra *Animaniacs! *Career Oppor-toon-ities *Son of Looniversity Daze *Fairy Tales of the 90's: At the end of the story Elmyra and the 3 Bears, Buster closes the book and says good-bye to the viewers. Just then, Babs as Tinkerbunny crash-lands on the rug. She asks Buster how good her imitation was. *Who Bopped Bugs Bunny? *Weirdest Story Ever Told: In the segment Elmyra's Round the World, Elmyra was going to sing a parody of the chorus in It's a Small World. *How Sweetie It Is *Here's Hamton *No Toon is an Island: There was originally going to be a scene where the S. S. Tiny Tub rocks around so hard during the storm, the four toons fall off of the boat. The camera cuts to Booty Island. It was quiet for 6 seconds until the wave appears washing up the boat and the toons up on shore. When Babs says "Well one thing's no dream! Somebody here is a thief!", Hamton turns to Babs and tells her that she looked like the green-eyed monster. Then Hamton and Babs go back to scowling at Buster, ending the second act. In the third act, Plucky was going to say "Guess again, jungle woman!" instead of "Guess again, carrot breath!" to Babs. Babs was going to wear her Tarzan outfit almost for the rest of the episode, until when the S. S. Tiny Tub is flooded, wearing her hula outfit. Also Plucky was going to have his head stuck in the ground after the toons were fighting in the bush. Now only Buster, Babs, and Hamton were fighting with a necklace. When the X-Bird steals the necklace, Buster, Babs, and Hamton chase after the X-Bird. Plucky manages to get his head out of the ground before the X-Bird runs past him. Babs yells "Plucky! Watch out!" to Plucky. As Plucky was trying to get away from them, the rest collided into Plucky, rolling down a hill, dogpiling. (That was used for a scene in the Franklin episode, Franklin the Photographer.) Also, the X-Bird was originally going to trip over a rock while running away from the lava, dumping Buster, Plucky, Hamton, and the treasure behind. Babs comes swinging in on a vine saving them and the treasure from the lava. *K-ACME TV *Hog-Wild Hamton *Acme Cable TV *Buster and Babs Go Hawaiian *Henny Youngman Day *Kon Ducki *Sepulveda Boulevard *Take Elmyra Please *How I Spent My Summer Vacation *What Makes Toons Tick *Toons from the Crypt *Toon TV *Music Day *Tiny Toons' Night Ghoulery